CENA PARA CUATRO
by natokine
Summary: Así es como una vez imaginé que podía ser la primer cena con los padres.
1. PREPARATIVOS

Si bien ambos habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto para las personas de la comisaría, ninguno de los dos deseaba hacerlo para su familia, por lo tanto, Marta, Alexis y Jim ya estaban enterados de todo.

Kate había propuesto hacer una cena y todos habían aceptado pero a último momento Alexis había pedido disculpas porque le había surgido un examen importante y tendría que quedarse a estudiar en el campus de la universidad. Así que finalmente la cena se había convenido entre la pareja y sus respectivos padres.

Las veces que Jim había visto a Castle siempre habían sido porque Kate estaba en peligro, nunca en una situación de alegría. Por eso, Castle estaba nervioso por la opinión que podría tener sobre su persona, más teniendo en cuenta que había sido él quien la había presionado para reabrir el caso de Johana, el cual finalmente había puesto en severo riesgo su vida.

La cena se haría en su loft porque era más cómodo y porque él había insistido en querer cocinar. Kate intuía que se había ofrecido para tener algo con que distraerse y no ponerse nervioso. Le costaba creer que un hombre que se había casado varias veces y que constantemente salía en revistas pudiera estar nervioso por ver a su padre. Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con él para tratar de calmarlo o de lo contrario, terminaría por quemar la comida o lo que era peor, incendiar la casa.

Lo buscó en la habitación y lo encontró revisando su armario en busca de qué ponerse. Había ropa por toda la cama y Kate no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y reírse por lo bajo, parecía una chica en su primera cita.

- Ríete todo lo que quieras. – Se quejó él al verla.

- Vamos, Castle, ya conoces a mi padre y te dije que está contento con lo nuestro. Deja de imaginarte cosas. – Se le acercó y apoyó una mano en su brazo. Él miró su mano y luego la miró a los ojos, y por último, suspiró.

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Las veces que vi a tu padre no fueron las mejores circunstancias, no quiero dar una mala impresión.

- ¿Quién imaginaría que el famoso escritor, dos veces casado y divorciado, se pondría así por una simple cena? – se burló.

- No es lo mismo, no tienen punto de comparación. – le dijo mirándola seriamente. Castle la tomó de la cintura y juntó su frente con la de ella. Kate le sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para acariciarle la nuca.

- De acuerdo… pero deja de preocuparte o terminarás por quemar la comida. – Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos acariciándose suavemente y finalmente ella se separó de él. – Voy a buscar a mi padre y a cambiarme así que vas a estar solo unas horas. ¿Crees poder controlar los nervios tú solo? – Bromeó.

- Chistosa... – le respondió con cara de fastidio. Kate le dedicó una última sonrisa y le tiró un beso a la distancia antes de irse.

Cuando Castle se quedó solo terminó de acomodar su ropa y se dispuso a preparar todo para la cena incluyendo comida, bebida, la preparación de la mesa y el ambiente. Tenía bastante que hacer así que casi no tuvo tiempo ni de estar pendiente de la hora. Cuando Marta bajó ya lista y le recordó la hora se dio cuenta de que pronto estarían allí así que salió disparado hacia su cuarto para bañarse. Mientras, Marta se había quedado en la cocina buscando algo para tomar.

Minutos más tarde, tocaban la puerta. Como Castle no salía de su habitación, Marta se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta para recibirlos. Inmediatamente al abrirla recibió efusivamente a Kate.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Oh, Kate, te ves fabulosa. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Luego de recuperarse del fuerte apretón de Marta quiso presentarle formalmente a su padre.

- Hola Marta. Él es mi padre— - empezó diciendo cuando fue interrumpida por Marta.

- Que gusto volver a verlo James. - dijo ella. Kate no entendía mucho de donde se conocían.

- El gusto es mío, Marta. Y llámeme Jim.

- ¿Ya se conocían? – preguntó Kate a su padre, confundida.

- Oh, si, lo siento hija... Nos conocimos hace tiempo, cuando estuviste en el hospital. – le aclaró Jim. Marta asintió.

- Por favor, pasen, ¿quieren algo de tomar? Richard estuvo preparando todo hasta hace poco así que recién debe estar vistiéndose. – Los tres entraron hasta la sala y vieron la fabulosa decoración y la mesa totalmente preparada.

- Con permiso. – se excusó Kate. – Iré a buscar a Castle. – Se encaminó hacia su habitación.

- ¿Solo a mí me parece raro que lo siga llamando Castle? – le preguntó Jim a Marta.

- Ya se acostumbrará. ¿Vino o alguna otra cosa para tomar?

- Si tiene algo sin alcohol, se lo agradecería.

- Por supuesto, acompáñeme. – siguieron rumbo hacia la cocina.

Mientras, Kate entraba en la habitación de Castle. Lo encontró en el baño peinándose y poniéndose colonia. No pudo evitar notar que llevaba el pantalón puesto pero con el cinto suelto y la camisa desabotonada dejando ver su pecho. Estaba tan concentrada mirándolo que no se percató de que la miraba.

- A veces cuesta creer que puedes verte más hermosa pero cada día me sorprendo. – Le dijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento y provocándole una sonrisa.

- Tú tampoco estás mal, Castle. – Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se le acercó para abrazarla. Kate lo agarró de la camisa abierta y lo atrajo hasta acercarse a su cuello sintiendo el aroma de su colonia. – Hueles rico. – le dijo en voz baja. Castle se separó un poco para cruzar su mirada con la de ella.

- Gracias. Tú siempre hueles bien… y ese vestido te queda impresionante. – le contestó con una sonrisa sugestiva que ella respondió abrazándolo por debajo de la camisa y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

De pronto se escuchó ruido en la sala y Castle se acordó de que allí afuera estaba el padre de su novia, el cual hacía más de un año que no veía y en situaciones totalmente diferentes. Kate, que seguía apoyada en su pecho, pudo sentir como su corazón dio un salto y luego se aceleró repentinamente. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Parecía un novato, como si no hubiera pasado por esto antes. 'No es lo mismo', le había dicho. Y ella le creía y eso la hacía sentir bien, única.

Kate se separó de él para ayudarle a terminar de vestirse. Mientras le terminaba de cerrar la camisa lo miró. Castle miraba fijamente la puerta.

- ¡Castle! – le dijo en tono firme para lograr que la mirara.

- ¿Si…? - le contestó sin correr la vista. Kate le hizo una seña con la mano. – Perdón, dime. – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- A mi padre solo le importará una cosa. Si tienes eso, no habrá problema.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Me amas? – le preguntó agarrándolo de la camisa y mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿En serio me lo preguntas? – le contestó extrañado.

- Contesta la pregunta.

- Por supuesto que te amo. – Kate le sonrió.

Tiró de la camisa y cuando estuvo a milímetros de su boca le susurró. – Entonces todo estará bien. – y luego le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Kate bajó sus manos y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

- Termina de vestirte que tengo hambre. – bromeó. Castle iba a quejarse pero ella tenía razón. Se acomodó la ropa y se puso el saco. Ahora faltaba lo último… coraje. Respiró hondo y suspiró. Dio un paso hacia adelante y luego se quedó quieto, dubitativo.

- Vamos Castle. – le insistió ella. - ¿Qué pasa? – Él le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

Ella dudó pero finalmente se acercó. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomó de la cara y de la cintura y la besó intensamente y con fuerza, dejándola sin aire y totalmente sorprendida. Y entonces la soltó. El beso había sido rápido, pero con un arrebato que pocas veces había visto y que sin dudas deseaba ver más seguido. Con ese simple beso había encendido un fuego dentro de ella, dejándola extasiada, con ganas de más.

- Ahora si estoy listo. – le dijo inflando el pecho, confiado. Kate se recompuso y rodó los ojos. Castle le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó encantada. Le pasó el suyo por debajo y luego él le tomó de la mano. Y así salieron de la habitación en dirección a la sala.

Marta y Jim hablaban cómodamente sobre la isla de la cocina y mientras se acercaban a ellos, Castle habló.

- Sabes que se la pasaran hablando de nuestra infancia, ¿cierto? – le susurró.

- No si los entretenemos con otra cosa…

- ¿Y perderme de las travesuras de la pequeña Kate? Ni soñarlo. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra llenar de preguntas a mi padre o yo lo haré con la tuya y ya veremos quién sale peor parado! – le amenazó.

- Uh, detective, ¿te avergüenzas de algo? Te recuerdo que esta fue tú idea.

- ¡Castle!… - Le apuntó con el dedo. – Te dije—

- ¡Oh, ahí están! – Los interrumpió Martha que se acercaba con Jim. A Castle se le borró la sonrisa de golpe, tragó saliva y fue directamente hacia él.

- ¿Cómo está señor? Un gusto volver a verlo. – Le ofreció la mano para estrechársela y Jim la aceptó.

- Lo mismo digo Rick. Llámame Jim, creo que la situación lo amerita.

- De acuerdo, Jim. – y dirigiéndose a todos. - ¿Les parece si nos sentamos? Ya todo está listo.

- Antes necesitaría hablar algo contigo Rick, a solas. – le dijo Jim seriamente. Castle sintió un repentino escalofrío atravesar su espalda y apretó la mano de Kate que todavía sostenía.


	2. LA HORA DE LA VERDAD

Kate y Castle se miraron un segundo y luego él le soltó y se dirigió hacia Jim un poco dubitativo.

- Eh… si, por supuesto, vayamos a mi estudio. – le dijo señalándole con el brazo el lugar.

- Kate… - la llamó Marta para captar su atención que hasta ese momento todavía seguía viendo como Castle entraba al estudio. - ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a servir los platos? – le propuso tomándola del brazo. Kate volvió la vista hacia la puerta del estudio, que ahora estaba cerrada, para luego mirar a Marta. Le sonrió y asintió. - ¡Grandioso! – exclamó efusivamente. – Y mientras, quiero que me cuentes qué tan nervioso estaba Richard con esto. – Kate se rio y empezó a contarle mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

Mientras, en el estudio, Castle entró después de Jim y cerró la puerta, respiró hondo y se dio vuelta. Jim estaba inspeccionando con la vista el lugar y luego fijó su atención en un portarretratos que estaba sobre el escritorio. Lo levantó y vio una foto donde se la veía a Kate, mirando a la cámara sonriente, con Castle abrazándola y besándole el cuello. Jim sonrió y levantó la vista para mirarlo mientras daba vuelta el portarretratos en dirección a Castle.

- Si quiere saber si mis intenciones con su hija son serias— - empezó Castle, hablando rápido pero Jim lo interrumpió.

- Tranquilo Rick, respira, no voy a hacerte nada. Sé perfectamente que quieres a Katie. No es por eso que quería hablar contigo. – Castle, que hasta el momento contenía la respiración, soltó un suspiro, aliviado, aunque extrañado… '¿De qué querría hablarle?'

- En ese caso, usted dirá.- dijo.

- ¿Quiero saber como está? – le preguntó señalando a Kate en la foto.

- ¿No es algo que debería preguntarle a ella? – le dijo. Jim asintió mientras volvía a mirar la foto.

- Sabes, antes de que su madre muriera, Katie era un libro abierto para mí, podía saber que le pasaba con tan solo verla, pero después… - hizo una pausa y suspiró. Dejó el portarretratos en su lugar y miró a Castle. – Le pregunté, pero sé que no me cuenta todo, solo me dijo que estaba muy feliz por la relación que están empezando, y básicamente, de nada más.

- ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa exactamente? – quiso saber.

- Su madre… no me ha querido contar mucho sobre el tema pero sé que han estado avanzando en el caso. Quiero saber como lo está tomando. – Castle asintió lentamente mientras meditaba la respuesta.

- A decir verdad, en este último tiempo, bastante mejor que antes. Se dio cuenta de que tiene que tener la cabeza fría y sabe que tiene no solo mi apoyo, sino el de sus compañeros. Estamos investigando a fondo, no queremos dejar cabos sueltos, para poder atrapar a todos los responsables. Aparte, todavía sigue yendo a terapia así que eso también le ayuda mucho. – Jim escuchó atentamente y cuándo Castle terminó, se quedaron ambos en silencio. Finalmente, Jim asintió aliviado.

- Me quedo tranquilo… pero si notas algún cambio, me gustaría saberlo.

- No se preocupe. – le aseguró.

- Bien. Será mejor que salgamos o Katie pensará que te estoy torturando. – Castle soltó una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Quién podría pensar eso? – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Jim le sonrió y lo siguió.

Castle esperó a que lo alcanzara y abrió la puerta, donde se encontraron con Kate, que tenía toda la impronta de haber estado intentando escuchar detrás de la puerta.

- Eh… - carraspeó. - ¿Todo bien? Justo venía a buscar— ¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó finalmente, como algo casual. Castle y Jim se miraron.

- Le estaba diciendo a Rick que me en mi época, todos me consideraban lento por haber tardado tres años en darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de tu madre, pero ustedes nos ganaron. – Ambos miraron sorprendidos a Jim y luego se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa.

- A fuego lento. – le dijo Castle a ella. Kate agrandó la sonrisa y se mordió el labio.

- A fuego lento… – repitió ella.

- Demasiado, diría yo. – dijo Marta atrás de ellos. Todos la miraron y luego se rieron. – Ya está todo listo. – avisó señalando la mesa. - ¿Comemos?

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la mesa. Marta iba seguida por Jim, luego Kate y por último Castle, que le seguía de cerca.

- Yo también estoy feliz por lo nuestro. – le susurró Castle mientras pasaba rápidamente por su lado para llegar a Marta. Kate se detuvo unos segundos pensando de qué habrían conversado él y su padre. Mientras, Castle hablaba con su madre y le indicaba los lugares en dónde sentarse. Cuando Kate llegó a la mesa, él se puso detrás suyo y le acomodó la silla.

- ¿Qué te contó mi padre? – le susurró mientras le corría la silla. Castle se agachó para ponerse cerca de su oído.

- Te mueres por saberlo, ¿no? – le contestó con una gran sonrisa. Kate le echó una mirada fulminante. – Tendrás que hacer mérito para saberlo. – le besó en la mejilla y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se incorporó y se sentó en la mesa.

Estaban dispuestos Castle y su madre de un lado y Kate con su padre del otro. Kate y Castle estaban uno frente al otro. No era algo al azar, habían planeado todo con antelación para mantener a sus padres a raya.

Primero hicieron un brindis por el encuentro y luego comenzaron con la comida. Al principio, ninguno habló puesto a que todos tenían hambre.

- Debo felicitarte Rick, la comida está deliciosa. – le dijo Jim luego de unos minutos.

- Es cierto. – coincidió Marta. – Me pregunto porque no te convertiste en chef.

- Porque me gusta escribir. – aclaró Castle.

- Hubieses sido tan buen cocinero… Podrías haber tenido tu propio restaurante. – siguió Marta casi como si no lo hubiese oído.

- Así me va muy bien, cocinar solo es un pasatiempo.

- Tonterías. Es solo que eres muy vago para seguir horarios. – dijo Marta.

- Te recuerdo… que vives en esta casa gracias a lo que gano escribiendo.

- No me vengas con eso, que buena falta te hace. Que sería de la pobre Alexis si no tuviera un adulto en la casa. – Kate casi se atraganta con la comida intentando no reírse y Jim los miraba divertido.

- ¡Madre! Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿cierto? – Castle miró a su madre con mala cara y luego a Kate, que se tapaba la boca con la mano para no reírse, en busca de ayuda. Kate carraspeó y cambió de tema.

- Castle, no me dijiste que mi papá ya conocía a tu madre. – le dijo en tono acusador. Él hizo memoria y entonces recordó.

- ¡Oh, si! Es cierto, lo siento. Es solo que toda esa situación me superó, yo estaba muy alterado. Y también conoció a mi hija Alexis, ¿no es así?- le preguntó él a Jim.

- Así es, aunque solo cruzamos un saludo, todos estábamos muy alterados ese día. – hizo una pausa. - A propósito, ¿no venía a la cena?

- Me olvidé de decirte, papá. Tenía que estudiar para un examen. – le dijo Kate a su padre.

- En ese caso, tendrías que enseñarle como aprobar un examen estudiando el día anterior. – bromeó Jim.

- ¿Así que el día anterior? – dijo Castle intrigado. – La tenía más como una chica muy responsable. – acotó sonriendo.

- ¿Katie? ¡No!—

- Papá, no hace falta que alimentes a los animales. – le advirtió.

- ¿Qué? No… ¿por qué? – preguntó Castle. – ¿Acaso tienes algo que esconder? – la retó.

- ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo levantando la voz exageradamente. '¡Oh, si!', pensó Castle, 'esconde algo y tarde o temprano lo averiguaré'. Jim abrió la boca para hablar y entonces… – ¿Alguien quiere más ensalada? – preguntó ella cambiando de tema. Todos negaron y siguieron comiendo.

- Dime Rick, ¿cómo está tomando Alexis su relación? – dijo Jim rompiendo el silencio. Castle y Kate se miraron.

- Bueno… al principio le costó un poco aceptar que lo nuestro iba en serio, no se lo esperaba.

- Para el caso, creo que ni nosotros nos lo esperábamos. – aclaró Kate.

- Es algo normal, muchacho, con tus antecedentes… - dijo Marta.

- Madre, no me estás ayudando. – la reprendió. – Como sea… luego de algunas conversaciones y teniendo en cuenta que siempre ha admirado a Kate… Actualmente lo está tomando bastante bien, aunque eso no quita que a veces me reclame algo de atención.

- Es algo común teniendo en cuenta que es hija única. – dijo Jim. – Te lo digo por experiencia. – aclaró señalando a Kate sutilmente con la cabeza a lo que Castle le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría saber más de esa experien—

- Castle, no presiones. – le advirtió Kate y Castle agrandó la sonrisa, le divertía mucho provocarla. – Alexis también habló conmigo. – dijo siguiendo con el tema. – Vino a verme hace unas semanas, básicamente para preguntarme cuales eran mis intenciones contigo.

- ¿Alexis te fue a ver? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Nada nuevo, que lo mío era en serio, que te amo, y que quiero lo mejor para nosotros. – Kate estiró su brazo por arriba de la mesa y enredó sus dedos con los de él. Castle le levantó la mano y le besó el dorso, a lo que ella sonrió.

- ¿Hace unas semanas dijiste? – preguntó pensativo, y Kate asintió. – Y yo que pensé que su cambio de actitud había sido por mi pero parece que fue por ti. – dijo un poco desilusionado.

La comida siguió y continuaron hablando de temas triviales, del estudio de teatro de Marta, de cómo estaba las cosas en la comisaría, de cómo iba el libro de Castle. Después Jim quiso saber qué lo había impulsado a escribir sobre homicidios, cosa que Kate también había querido saber desde hacía mucho, y cuando estaba por empezar a contarlo Marta lo cortó empezando a relatar su propia versión de la historia. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Jim y Marta, hablaban de la infancia de sus hijos.

Kate y Castle se miraban, tenían que buscar la forma de pararlos, ¿pero cómo? Castle le hizo señas con la cabeza en dirección a la cocina y Kate asintió. Ambos se pararon y se juntaron a lado de la heladera.

- Si siguen así van a empezar a mostrar fotos. – le dijo Castle preocupado.

- Tenemos que distraerlos con algo… - miraron a su alrededor y entonces se les ocurrió la misma idea. Cada uno agarró una puerta de la heladera y la abrió.

- ¡El postre! – exclamaron en un susurro, al mismo tiempo. Cruzaron una mirada y se sonrieron. Castle miró en dirección a la mesa, ninguno de los dos parecía estar prestándoles atención, así que volvió a mirar a Kate y se acercó para darle un beso, no largo, pero dulce. Kate imitó el gesto y le devolvió el beso.

- Prepara el postre para servirlo y yo levanto los platos, ¿te parece? – le preguntó Kate. Castle asintió así que ella se dirigió a la mesa. - ¿Qué les parece si comemos el postre? – preguntó haciendo que tanto Jim como Marta se callaran y la miraran. 'Parece que resultaba', pensó. Ambos asintieron y se levantaron. Marta fue a ayudar a su hijo con el postre mientras Jim ayudaba a su hija con la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo, volvieron a sentarse y Castle sirvió postre para todos.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Kate se ofreció a lavar todo y aunque Castle inicialmente no quería, ella insistió en que era lo justo porque él había cocinado.

Mientras, Marta le ofreció un café a Jim en la sala, lo que él aceptó encantado, y una vez lejos del oído de sus hijos, se pusieron a conversar sobre lo que pensaban de la relación de ambos.

Kate empezó a lavar y Castle se dedicó a terminar de limpiar la mesa y las cosas que todavía quedaban arriba de ella. Cuando terminó, Kate todavía seguía lavando así que se puso detrás de ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, hundió la cabeza en su pelo y se deleitó con su aroma para luego apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

- Creo que todo ha salido bien después de todo. – le dijo suavemente al oído. Kate apoyó su cabeza contra la de él, mientras seguía con lo suyo.

- Creo que si. – le contestó. - ¿Vas a contarme qué quería mi padre? – le preguntó disimulando la curiosidad.

- No te lo mereces… - le dijo serio. Kate dejó de lavar y lo miró. – Tal vez, si me cuentas una anécdota de tu pasado lo podría pensar… y no vale mentir ni inventar. – aclaró finalmente, por las dudas. Kate lo miró con los ojos entornados y luego siguió lavando.

- Déjamelo pensar. – le dijo.

- ¿Después te vas con tu padre o te quedas a hacerme compañía? – le preguntó acariciándole delicadamente el estómago.

- No te lo mereces… - le dijo imitándole. Castle levantó la cabeza de su hombro. – Tal vez, si me cuentas lo que te dijo mi padre, podría pensar en quedarme. – dijo ella. Castle rezongó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. 'Derrotado en su propio juego', pensó.


End file.
